


how to woo a pretty boy with his favorite flower

by cryptidsoap



Series: how to woo a pretty boy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, junhui is a punk singer, junnie gets flustered a lot in this, meet not that cute, some half assed flower language, won is a florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: Junhui didn't expect to meet the cutest boy in the world in a flowershop while hiding from creepy fans, but he did.





	how to woo a pretty boy with his favorite flower

**Author's Note:**

> hello its me again posting at 2am why am i like this  
> title doesnt say much and has little to do with the story but hey its cute
> 
> this was inspired by a prompt on colormayfade's prompt generator!
> 
> so, without further ado, enjoy!!

Junhui enjoyed his life, he really did. Being in a band was something he had always dreamed of. He met his bandmates during his first year at college and they became close really quickly. Somewhere between then and now, a well-known music company decided they were somewhat decent, turning them into what they are now: a punk garage band that managed to make it big in the music industry. Junhui couldn't be happier: singing in a band, doing what he loved, surrounded by his three friends that he wouldn't trade for the world.

There were times, however, when fame was a little overwhelming. Times when he didn't want to be Jun from The Highlight. He just wanted to be Wen Junhui from Shenzhen, who was currently living in Seoul and shared a flat with his friends. He definitely didn't want to be spotted by a crowd — no, he was not exagerating — of screaming fans.

He loved their fans. He loved their dedication, their supportiveness, their affection towards four guys they didn't know, but liked anyway. He really, really appreciated their fans. He also liked the attention, just a little. But a group of twenty people chasing him down the street was a totally different matter.

Here's how the story went. The singer had said hi and told the fans he was a little busy running errands so he couldn't stay to chat (it wasn't a lie — Minghao's birthday was coming soon and he needed to buy their bassist a gift) but if they wanted a photo or an autograph he would gladly do it. Everything was going fine until one of the people yanked his arm and other tried to touch his butt. That's when he dropped the pen he was holding and started to run.

No matter how much Junhui crossed streets and turned on corners, the crowd didn't get lost. He figured his best option at the moment was to enter the nearest establishment and try to hide, so that's what he did. There was a flower shop on the next street to the left, so he quickened his pace, turned and entered the place.

"Welcome to The Garden F- oh, nevermind." a voice greeted him, but stopped after seeing him lay flat on the ground just below the shop's windows.

A few moments passed before Junhui asked: "Are they gone?"

"If you're referring to the crowd of screaming teenagers, yes, they are." the guy behind the counter smirked. He was probably around Junhui's age, with dyed lilac hair, round glasses and a baby pink sweatshirt with a kitten pattern.

"Good. Sorry for barging in." he approached the counter and held out his hand for the other boy to shake. "I'm Junhui."

"I'm Wonwoo. Welcome to The Garden Fairy."

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for not freaking out."

"It's okay." Wonwoo leaned his elbows on the counter and rested his chin on his palm. "Why were you running from a group of high schoolers?"

Junhui ran his hand through his face. "Uh, I'm in a band. They were fans, I guess. But, hm, I was kind of... harassed? Almost?" he sighed. "One of them tried to put a hand on my butt, so I ran."

"Yikes. Sorry about that, man."

"Thanks. Some people seem to forget that celebrities are, you, know, human."

"Yeah." The florist raised an eyebrow at Junhui. "So, are you buying anything or did you come here just for shelter?"

"I'm, uh, I don't know." in reality, Junhui wanted to keep talking to the boy. There was something about his snarky way of talking that called the singer's attention. His cute face and subtle smile probably had something to do with it as well. "My friend's birthday is next week so maybe I could buy him something."

"Are you going to give him _flowers_?" Wonwoo chuckled.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just unexpected. People usually give flowers to their mom or, you know, significant others."

"Ew, it's not like that!" Junhui cringed. If Minghao heard that, he would be howling with laughter. "I'm going to give him something else, I just thought flowers would be nice."

"Okay, then. Do you have something in mind?"

"... No."

The florist laughed, which made Junhui notice two things: one, he had a smiley piercing. Two, he had the cutest laugh in the whole world, nose scrunching up and all.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be laughing at you. You made a funny face. Sorry." he drummed his fingers on the coutertop. "So, do you want some tea while you think about your friend's gift?"

"What?" Junhui was caught by surprise. Was this adorably gorgeous almost-stranger really offering him tea?

"Tea. Relax, it's on the house. Let's go?"

"Wait. 'Let's go' where?"

"The backroom, where the kettle is. Unless you don't want tea, then you can stay here while I make mine."

"Oh, hm, no, I want- yeah, I want tea. Let's go."

He followed Wonwoo to the backroom, noticing the shop's colors and decoration. Everything was bright and cute, cream colored walls, plants all over, pastel tones on the furniture, even the smooth wooden floor. Junhui really stood out on that enviroment, with his jet black hair and combat boots.

"Is jasmine tea okay with you?" the florist asked. "I also have chrysanthemum, chamomile, orange flower, rose and earl grey tea. But I'd appreciate if you didn't choose earl grey when there are plenty of organic herbal flavors."

"I'll just have what you're having."

"Okay."

He started preparing the tea while Junhui stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Wonwoo looked at the singer over his shoulder. "Don't just stand there!" he smiled playfully. "Grab a stool, they're over there. Make yourself comfortable."

Junhui did as he was oriented, and took the time while he was waiting for the tea to admire the other boy. Apart from his sharp features, everything else about him was soft — the colors he was wearing, his hair, his skin and probably his lips. Junhui cringed at that thought, pink blossoming on his cheeks.

"Pink or yellow mug?" he was pulled out of his thoughts by Wonwoo's voice. He looked at the florist, who was holding two mugs. "Hello? Earth to Junhui?"

"Uh, pink."

Wonwoo poured the liquid into the mugs and handed the pink one to Junhui. "Careful, it's hot."

If Junhui was on his right state of mind, he wouldn't have made a cheesy joke. But he was currently very flustered, drowning in awkwardness and halfway in love with the florist, far away from his right state of mind. "Like you?" he asked.

It took a while for him to realize what he had just said. He wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there, but Wonwoo just laughed, holding his own mug closer to his face.

"Hotter than me, of course. For real though, be careful, I don't want you to burn your tongue."

Junhui nodded. He wanted to argue that Wonwoo was hotter than the tea, but the situation was alreay awkward as it was, so he just took a sip of the drink.

"It tastes good. What is it?"

"Jasmine. My favorites."

"Nice."

"You said you were in a band?"

"Yeah."

"What's it's name?"

"The Highlight."

"Never heard of it. What do you do? No, wait, wait." he held out both hands, signaling for Junhui to not talk yet. "Let me guess. Guitarist?"

"Singer." Junhui smiled.

The florist shrugged. "Close enough. Sing for me?" he asked, with a small smile.

"Why?"

"I want to see if you have a good voice."

"I didn't warm up."

"Aw." Wonwoo pouted. Junhui screamed internally. "Okay. I won't budge."

"Cool."

They kept talking for a little while. At some point, Junhui asked if Wonwoo wasn't worried about a new customer coming in. The other shook his head, explaining that business was really low during that specific part of the day.

"Did you think about your friend's flower? Or flowers?"

"I don't know much about flowers. I'm scared of randomly picking some pretty ones and giving him a bouquet that says 'I hate you, die' or something."

The lilac-haired boy laughed and finished his tea. He got up from the stool he was sitting on and motioned for Junhui to follow him. "Let me help you."

They went back to the shop's main room, Junhui still drinking his tea. Wonwoo gathered a few flowers and started working on a bouquet while talking to his companion about each meaning.

"Here we have chrysanthemums for support, ivy for long term bonds, blue tulips for loyalty and some yellow roses. They can also mean some bad things, but since they're paired with other flowers with positive meanings, they mean friendship."

"Awesome. This is great." the singer smiled softly. "Thanks."

"No problem. Thanks for keeping me company and approving my tea."

Junhui paid for the bouquet and for a single jasmine he also asked for. When the flowers were already in his possession, he wrapped one arm around the bouquet and used his free hand to give the jasmine to Wonwoo.

"Go out with me?" he blushed while asking the question, looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him who, for Junhui's relief, accepted the flower.

"Oh my god. Did you buy the jasmine because I said they were my favorites?"

Junhui nodded, still too flustered to make eye contact.

"I meant they were my favorite tea flavor, silly!" Wonwoo laughed good-naturatedly, and Junhui forced himself to look at him and smile as well, because that nose scrunch was starting to become his favorite thing in the whole world. "My favorite flowers are dahlias."

"Oh. I misinterpreted. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I... I appreciate the gesture." It was also a relief to see that Wonwoo was also blushing while holding the flower close to his chest. "And I, uh, yes. I'll go out with you."

Junhui jumped in excitement, making the other laugh again. Wonwoo grabbed a small notebook from under the counter and wrote something on a clean page, tearing the page from the spiral after.

"That's my number. Text me. Or call me. Or send an audio of you singing after you warm up."

"Okay. Okay, good. This is good."

"Yeah."

"I gotta go now. I really enjoyed spending time with you."

"Likewise." the florist leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Junhui's cheek as a goodbye.

Junhui's brain short-circuited and he was left a blushing mess (Wonwoo's situation wasn't too different). He allowed himself to let out a dreamy sigh while walking out of the shop. He was right, Wonwoo's lips were indeed very soft. Just like his entire self, underneath the snarky remarks and smirks.

When he got home and checked his social media, he found out that some fan blog had spotted him leaving the flower shop.

_"This just in, folks: a fansite photographed our Junnie leaving a flowershop with a beautiful bouquet on his hands and a lovestruck smile on his face!_

_The question is: who are those flowers for? Has our beloved vocalist found love? Only time will tell._

_[credits to Moonlight Sonata, the photo is theirs!]"_

Oh, no. Minghao would _never_ let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> look....... soft wonhui..... punk junhui and pastel wonu...... my favorite concept..... sorry if they are ooc but like this needed to be done i live for wonu with flowers so. yeah
> 
> uh the fansite name was 100% made up if it actually exists i had no idea welp
> 
> well i hope this wasn't too rushed (who am i kidding it was.), feedback is appreciated as always!! thank u for reading ✨


End file.
